scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
HMV: Humiliate the Boy (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Halloween music video of Humiliate the Boy from Aladdin (1992). Transcript: Dedicated to: * T Wilson Song: * Humiliate the Boy Song from: * Aladdin (1992) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (@2008 Big Idea/Universal) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (King Igthorn; @1985-1991 Disney) * Escape from Planet Earth (@2013 The Weinstein Company) * The Tale of Despereaux (@2008 Universal) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (@2009 20th Century Fox) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 Dreamworks) * Cow and Chicken (Factory Follies; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * The Thief and the Cobbler (@1995 Miramax) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Garfield on the Town (@1983 CBS) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * Wander Over Yonder (The Picnic; @2013-2016 Disney) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * Looney Tunes (Boobs in the Woods; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * Cyberchase (Mother's Day; @2002-2015 PBS) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1945 Disney) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Badvertisement; @2004-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Christmas Is Here Again (@2007 Easy to Dream Productions) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (Orange of July; @2009 Daneboe) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Garfield and Friends (Mistakes Will Happen; @1988-1994 Paws) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Janja's New Crew; @2016 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Adventure Time (What Is Life?; @2010 Cartoon Network) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (@1979 Rankin/Bass) * Darkwing Duck (Jail Bird; @1991-1992 Disney) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * Regular Show (Death Punchies; @2010-2017 Cartoon Network) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (SpewTube; @2009-2012 Teletoon) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Halloween Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Humiliate the Boy Music Video Spoofs